GN-NINJA
by Luxord52
Summary: The year is 2307 A.D. and the Great Nations have all fallen with the rise of the solar energy network. With the rise of three new global powers, the forces of the world are locked in a massive zero-sum game for control of the solar energy rings, and for the world. Amid these constant wars stands a fourth party: Celestial Being and their Gundam.
1. Mission One: The Beginning

Mission One: The Beginning

"This battle is a holy war in the name of God. We shall strike down the infidels who disrespect our traditions and lay waste to the land of God. We must not submit to the infidels. By dying in battle we shall be led into the presence of God!"

The audio loop kept playing over the ruins of the small village as a young boy, no older than ten or so, with jet black hair and yet darker eyes, runs down a back alley, machine gun in hand. He lets out a gasp as he rounds a corner, running out of breath as the building sized, tan war machine comes into view. The head turns, turret turning with it. The red optic glared at the young boy as the child opened fire, bullets pinging off the machine's armor. As the machine's turret began to spin up to operating velocity, the shriek of a rocket tears off behind it, an explosion rocking the machine over, falling just short of the child as he runs away, fearing the imminent explosion. Just as he rounds another bend, the explosion occurs, a burst of purple smoke filling the alley. The boy falls to his knees, exhausted after the mad dash, when he looks up, to find another of the massive war machines staring him down, turret nearly spun up.

Before he can react, a blast of light filled the air as a thin beam of light appeared, running straight through the machine's head. It falters, before exploding, the smoke flying around the boy. He looked up, as more beams flew through the air, slicing up the remaining war machines amid the ruins. There, floating above him, was a machine, pure white, with red and gold markings, flying on iridescent wings of energy, it's human like face looking down on him, not anywhere else, but him specifically. It was that moment, that would lead to the world changing.

* * *

The year is 2307 AD, and the power of the Great Nations have fallen thanks to the loss of fossil fuels. Three coalitions of nations, the Union of Shinobi Villages, the Samurai Reformation League, and the Advanced Akatsuki Coalition have formed of the remains, and they worked together to create the solar power generation system, formed of rings of solar cells surrounding the earth, tethered by three Orbital Elevators, one belonging to each of the coalitions. The Union of Shinobi Villages, formed of the former five great nations, housed in the broken up islands of the Land of Water, specifically the remains of Mizugakure, the Samurai Reformation League, around the elevator in what was once the Land of Iron, sandwiched between the conglomerated remains of the Land of Earth and the Land of Wind, and finally the Advanced Akastuki Coalition, centered around the elevator at the former Konohagakure.

These three world powers have been locked in a zero-sum game ever since the creation of the towers. Along with the towers came the creation of mobile suits, humanoid mecha capable of high performance combat. Over the years, these suits have been refined, reworked, and remade into high class killing machines, not dissimilar to their human predecessors, constantly creating new models.

Today, the AAC has chosen to unveil just one such new model, the Enact. In a viewing arena on a private military base, a demonstration is being performed for the press. All is silent as auto turrets scan the area, targets swiveling with them. A burst of motion fills the sky, and a light green and gray suit flies by, gun blazing as each target is locked onto and destroyed. It lands, before turning to raise and spin it's defense rod as a hail of bullets is launched at it. It follows up with a few quick bursts, the bullets tearing through the targets.

Amid the onlooking crowd, a young man with long, pulled back hair sits and watches, applauding in all the right places. His name, is Jiraiya Katagiri, and he is a mobile suit developer for the Union. As he looks on, he finds his musings interrupted by another voice.

"So, this is the AAC's new model, huh? The Enact..."

"Orchimaru, you old snake! What brings you to this little demonstration? Should the ace of M squadron even be here?"

"Of course not! just checking out what new things are being put out these days. This is the model that runs off solar energy, yes?"

"Yea, gotta say, it's nothing like their older models. Guess the AAC want's to make up for their solar tower not being finished just yet by making their mobile suits state of the art."

"Suppose so, but on the same day as the Samurai Reformation League' tenth anniversary? Talk about adding insult to injury. So what so do you think of it?"

"In all honesty, it's just a nicely dolled up knockoff of our Flag model. Really only the exterior is original."

"YOU THERE! WHAT DID YOU SAY? I CAN HEAR YOU!" A voice broadcasts over the stadium as the Enact comes to a halt in front of the stands, the cockpit opening up as the pilot stood outside. There was nothing to do but chuckle at that for Orochimaru and Jiraiya.

"At least it's got good sound pickup."

High above, unseen to the viewers below, a different mobile suit is arriving, falling nearly straight down toward the base, as light pours out of a conical protrusion on it's back.

"240082 Exia has target location in sight. Cease GN Chakra dispersal upon arrival at target." A blip on the cockpit's forward monitors, and a window appears, revealing a zoomed in image of the Enact. "Target confirmed. Commencing first phase on schedule."

Within the command center of the base, another alert goes off, this one on a young officer's monitor.

"Captain! Incoming Silhouette, sir!"

"What? Get me a visual!"

Another window appears with a beep, zooming in on the incoming form. The blue and white object was almost human in shape, a massive object attached to it's right arm and currently swung backwards underneath it.

"Damn it, who ordered this?! Don't they know there's a demonstration going on?"

"S-Sir, it's not one of ours!"

"WHAT? GET ME THE ENACT!"

On the demonstration field, the pilot finds his com-link blipping. A quick tap to his helmet and a voice fills his ears, a young lieutenant informing him of the incoming bogey. He glances up, catching sight of the incoming light, before hopping down into the control seat, the cockpit reseating itself within the torso of the Enact.

"Alright buddy, who do you think you are? Don't you know who I am? I'm Kakashi Hatake, and I've never lost a mock battle!"

He fiddled with the controls a moment, before returning his hands to the twin joysticks attached to the sides of the cockpit as screens light up around him, making it seem as if the walls were transparent. With a flick of his wrist, the Enact rose, it's arm sliding to a side holster.

As the Enact was preparing, the other machine finally reached the ground. With a snap, the body flipped upright, the light flooding out of the cone in earnest as the machine hovered a few meters above the ground. As all this was happening, in the stands, a man reached for his phone, dialing a number and speaking.

"Enact, can you hear me Enact? Damn it, I can't get through."

Overhearing this, Jiraiya turned to Orochimaru, a look of surprise evident on his old friend's face.

"So, another new model? Wonder what this one's capable of, but by the looks of it it's not the AAC's, so then whose..."

At this, Orochimaru snapped his arms out, snagging a pair of binoculars that the man in front of him was holding. He quickly sighted them, zooming in on the head unit of the new machine.

"HEY!"

"I said excuse me. Gun...dam. Gundam? Is that the name of the unit or the pilot?"

"Regardless, looks like it's not doing much. Maybe the pilot-"

Jiraiya was cut off as the screech of a sonic blade filled the air, bringing several people to their knees as the glass walls of the viewing stand shattered.

"What the hell is that idiot doing?" A random military personnel yelled as the Enact brought it's now unsheathed blade to bear on the new model.

"You! You interrupted a mock battle! I've never lost a mock battle, and I'm not about to start now!"

In a blaze of movement, the long attachment to the right arm of the now named Gundam swung forward into position, locking into place with an ominous click. An instant later and it's purpose was all to clear as it sliced through the metal of the Enact's arm with ease, the massive hand and blade flying off to slam into the ground several meters away, the blade slowly vibrating down. Another blaze, and the Enact found itself armless, legless, and headless as the torso fell back, a voice heard screaming.

"I'VE NEVER LOST A MOCK BATTLE!"

That scream echoed over the arena as the Gundam turned it's head to almost glare at the audience, before turning away, the light bursting out of it's back as it took flight, leaving a screaming Kakashi standing on top of his destroyed mobile suit.

"You've gotta give them credit for pilot safety."

Aboard the Gundam, a moment passes before the pilot talks to himself.

"Phase one complete, moving to phase two."

* * *

High above the atmosphere, hidden by the orbital rings, a ship revolves around the earth, slowly, almost lazily. Within the ship, however, is another story. Aboard the cockpit, four young men and women are waiting at computer terminals, calculating and preparing.

"Exia has just passed the scheduled end period for phase one. It is predicted that he is now moving to phase two, on schedule."

"That's great Feldt, now let's hope their luck holds up."

* * *

Not a fifty kilometers out from the base of the AAC's orbital elevator leading to the solar collection ring, a green mobile suit stands vigil over the base, watching through the scope on it's massive rifle.

"I read you Exia, this is Gundam Dynames, Lockon Stratos. Moving to phase two, targeted and firing!"

A twitch of the finger, and the rifle fires, the pink beam of light tearing through the sky to cut through three mobile units standing at attention.

"Captain! Incoming attack from twelve o'clock!"

"What? Where are they attacking from? All unit's, prepare for combat, we're under attack!"

A klaxon sounds as mobile suits practically come out of the woodwork, standing at the ready for the imminent attack. Unfortunately for them, they weren't the only ones prepared. Before the mobile suits could begin to find the target, a beam flies through the air, cutting through ranks of units before their pilots could even react. Several follow up shots quickly fill the air, as tens of mobile suits are downed. A smirk appeared on Lockon's face as he continued firing, precision shots taking out almost a hundred units in under an hour.

A rush of air, and Exia flew past him, finally reaching the target. The Gundam flew into the heat of things, slicing and dicing through the remaining mobile suits. As the blue blur cut through them, the Captain in charge of the base made a drastic decision.

"Call out the reserve forces, otherwise we'll be slaughtered here!"

From within the orbital elevator, hundreds of units appeared, crawling out to fight the invaders. Unfortunately for the base, it was not to be. As Exia finished the units on the ground, Dynames turned it's rifle skyward, cutting through the units like a hot knife through butter. Almost an hour later, the last unit was finished off as the blade of Exia cut through the final little bit of metal. Turning together, the two Gundam flew off, a destroyed base in their wake.

"Phase two complete. Awaiting the completion of phase three."

* * *

Again, the ship, still floating, watches on, it's sensory range dedicated to ensuring that it's not discovered.

"Phase two has been completed as judged by the emergency communications coming from the base. Now awaiting confirmation of phase three's completion."

* * *

Amid the solar collection system attached to the low orbital ring, an orange waverider-type dashes among the ring's collectors, slowly approaching the target; the low orbital station. Within, a pilot wearing a similarly colored orange uniform sighs, looking at the reflection of himself on the cockpit's monitors.

"Gundam Kyrios, Allelujah Haptism, initiating phase three. Here we go, Hallelujah."

To his right, three purple mobile suits, outdated by a couple years by the looks, rose up, charging forward to attack the tower.

"Shit, didn't expect them to be quite so punctual. Here we go!" The waverider shot after the group, succeeding in catching up at the last minute. A flash, and the waverider was a mobile suit, tearing into the back of the rearmost unit. As it exploded, Kyrios was already moving on. He fired again, cutting through the second unit's arms as the beams flew, but was too late to catch the third unit. The purple suit had reached the minimum distance for it's weapons and drew them about to open fire.

Inside the station, people had been watching the windows as the oncoming mobile suits had approached, before the rear two had been destroyed by a fourth unit that had seemingly come out of no where. No sooner had that happened than the third purple unit rose it's weapons, aiming straight for the station. A woman screamed, a man fainted, and a child began to cry. Amid the chaos, one young woman floated in the low gravity, waited with her attendant, each in clothes not dissimilar to those of the chinese people of another world.

"So, dearest brother, what do you think of their capabilities?"

"My mistress, we really should be going. The military personnel have already taken leave, and all that remains are the civilians and the odd press member."

"Just wait, dear brother, and see."

As she said the words, another unit flew up, almost completely blocking the windows with it's bulk; a very bulky humanoid, all in white, with a large black container on each limb, and an immense device in it's hands. Within the massive suit's cockpit, a purple suited pilot chuckled to himself.

"Gundam Virtue, Tieria Erde. Initiating GN Chakra Field." At this, a massive purple shield formed around the unit as the lower two containers cracked open, purple particles flying out, and extending to protect the front of the station. A rocket slammed the shield, followed by several of it's brethren, before the barrage halted, as more of the purple units came out from behind the solar ring.

"So, you brought some friends, huh? Charging GN Bazooka." As the field continued to hold up to the assault, the massive device in the unit's hands began to glow as a concentration of the purple particles formed in the base of it, and the containers attached to it's arms shifted to be over it's shoulders, the fronts opening as huge barrels extended outward. A beep in the cockpit, and a second later the pilot gave off a smirk.

"Canceling GN Chakra Field. GN Bazooka, FIRING!" At these words, the device glowed, before a wave of energy filled the air in front of the unit, every barrel contributing to an immense whole. The wave slammed into the small army of units, vaporizing them in explosions of smoke. As the beam broke off, all those inside the station could see was that the two new units had just destroyed a terrorist attack entirely, with lethal force. The woman turned to her brother, a smirk appearing on her face.

"Have faith, dear brother. The Gundam Meisters are here."

Author's Note: Welcome to the newest story by your's truly, GN-NINJA. This will be a volatile mix of Naruto's cast, with the technology of Gundam 00, in the future of the Ninja world. Bear in mind, this is set tens of hundreds of years after when Naruto would have taken place, and the villages have long since been abolished. For easy reference for rough placement of factions (Though bear in mind these aren't exactly the factions of Naruto past.) The Advanced Akastuki Coalition, the future present of the Akatsuki, the Union of Shinobi Villages, formed from the wreckage of the five Great Villages after their defeat at the hands of the Akatsuki when the original invasion occurred, due to the absence of the pivotal character (Naruto). The Samurai Reformation League took control of their area soon after, consolidating power to avoid the same happening to them. Several advancements in technology took place over the ensuing centuries, including spaceflight, and the innovation of mobile suits. Bear in mind due to characters combining over the course of my writing this, some characters may exhibit reactions of their counterparts from either world. Also, yes I do know that this is little more than a rewrite of the first episode of Gundam 00, but be aware that the rest will come with time.

For reference, these are the nations, their counterparts, and their casual designations:

AAC-Advanced Akatsuki Coalition (Akatsuki)-AEU-Advanced European Union

USV-Union of Shinobi Villages (Five Greats)-Union-Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations

SRL-Samurai Reformation League (Samurai/Civilians)-HRL-Human Reform League


	2. Mission Two: The Declaration

Mission Two: The Declaration

"I would like to address this statement to every single human born and raised on call ourselves simply, Celestial Being. We are a private armed organization in possession of the mobile weapon Gundam. The main objective of Celestial Being's activities is to completely eliminate acts of war from this world. We do not act for our own benefit or for personal gain. We have chosen to intervene for the greatest goal of all; to rid ourselves of the scourge of war. As of this moment I make this declaration to all humanity. Territory, religion, energy; no matter what the reason or excuse, if there is an evident act of war being carried out, we will commence intervention with our force. Any country, organization or corporation that promotes war will also be a legitimate target for our intervention. We simply call ourselves Celestial Being. We are an armed organization that was established to eliminate all acts of war from this world. I repeat..."

On one of the massive screens across the city, a video message played, the man voicing the announcement sitting in a chair, as curtains floated in the window behind him. The man himself had dark, spiky hair, with a lightly fading hairline, and wearing a coat with a high collar, and a magatama necklace. Leaning against his chair was an old staff, the ring at the top filled with yet more rings. A stern look was on his face throughout the whole message, and even after it had stopped being broadcast, would be in the populace's mind for the months to come. This had come forth after the earlier footage from the low orbital station of a new mobile suit defending the station from a terrorist attack was broadcast, seemingly explaining who was in control of the new suits.

On a bridge below the screen, a young man and woman stand, watching, the man chowing down on a bag of chips while the young woman holds a thinking pose for a moment.

"C'mon Chōji, let's go! I'm bored! There's shopping to be done!"

"Yea yea, Ino. Don't you wanna know what that Sage of Six Paths guy was going on about? All that stuff about 'ending the scourge of war with armed force'? I kinda want to see what my sister's reaction is to all this..."

"The reporter? C'mon, let's go! All this philosophy stuff is exhausting!"

"You've only been thinking about it for a minute Ino." The brunet deadpanned.

"Yea yea, now let's go, there's shopping!" Sighing, Chōji allowed his friend to pull him along toward the department store.

* * *

Within the President of the Union's office, a meeting of he and his councilors is occurring, as rapid discussion on the subject of the new faction is rampant. Finally, the President himself, a large man of Kumo descent, slams his hand down on the table, ending all discussion.

"Enough. This new force, whoever they are, have only four mobile suits. Against our Flags, they will fall soon enough. Prepare the squadrons. If they show up again, we'll fight. I refuse to lose this nation after the ten years it took to fix the damn economy."

At the same moment, similar discussions were occurring in the SRL and the AAC. Each power are raising their forces, ready to fight this new threat. Deep within the AAC though, a different conversation is taking place among shadowed figures.

"So, we are agreed?"

"Yes, we must activate the project. It's our only hope if they have chosen to show up at last. Finally, the mission can be complete."

"Yes, at long last, we'll have the Jūbi."

* * *

Far off in the middle of the ocean, not particularly far from where Uzushiogakure had once stood, a private island sits, upon which two mobile suit pilots find themselves somewhat stranded. Every so often, the two would glance at each other, only for the younger of the two, decked in blue, to look away first, giving a grunt of acknowledgement, as the older, decked in green, returns to his thinking pose, fingers steepled in a circle.

Movement draws both of their attention, as two figures in old Konoha style clothes come out of the forest, the smaller figure wearing a large brimmed sunhat, and holding a martini in hand.

"So, Setsuna F. Seiei and Lockon Stratos. I am Hinata Hyuga, and I have your next mission."

"Oh? And what might this be? So troublesome, these missions. Never enough time to look at the clouds." Lockon asked.

"What are the mission parameters?" The young man in blue inquired, now named as Setsuna.

"Your mission is to intervene in old Yugakure, in the dispute between the majority faction of Nuke-nin, and their enemies for control, the Liberation forces. Assistance will be provided by Gundam Kyrios and Virtue."

Nodding, both men turned to return to their respective machines, twin containers opening to reveal them. A moment later and the machines were upright, another moment more and they were in flight, heading off to their second mission.

* * *

"That light the Gundam was emitting... What do you think it was?"

"My best guess would be some new kind of particle, something with the capability to both provide power to the mobile suit, and to disrupt communications within a short range. What kind of particle exactly, I have absolutely no idea."

"I just want an opportunity to study one! The technology required for such things, and the power of that mobile suit..."

"Regardless of your ideas, second lieutenant Aker, you've been ordered to return to base. With the demonstration over, and the introduction of this new faction, we're recalling all available mobile units." The screen behind them had beeped to life, as a comms officer interrupted their conversation.

Sighing, Orochimaru gave an affirmative, before alerting the pilot of their carrier that they were leaving. With a rumble, the machine lifted off, heading back for Union territory.

* * *

A few hundred kilometers away, a battle was raging between the forces of Yugakure. A torn and broken unit, easily five years old if not more, advanced slowly, the badly made turret atop it spun up just in case. Before it could advance further, it was hit with a barrage of bullets, a purple unit breaking through it's metal as the machine exploded. Around it, more and more of it's comrades fell, before another wave came from behind them, full of much more recent Tierens. In a wave of bullets, they turned the tide, forcing the Nuke-nin forces back. Finding themselves at a stalemate, more and more units threw themselves at their opponents.

Over a kilometer away, Lockon Stratos sighed. It was the beginning of another mission, just as troublesome as the last. Shrugging the kinks out of his shoulder, he pulled down the targeting module from above him, sighting the rifle as the reclining mecha did in turn, the v-shaped antenna above the eyes of his unit sliding down to reveal a large lens, which in turn focused and zoomed in on the target.

"Dynames, Lockon Stratos. Targeted and firing." Letting out another side, he pulled the trigger, the immense rifle before him following suit as a beam of pink shot across the distance, cutting straight through two unit's weapons. Another shot and even more units lost theirs.

"C'mon, hurry up and disarm already." He muttered, continuing his long range barrage. A glance at the screen in front of him showed two units moving in on the main fighting. "Looks like it's up to you, Setsuna, Tieria."

Aboard Exia, Setsuna glared at the combat before him, anger visible in his eyes as he looked on. "Exia, Setsuna F. Seiei. Preparing to eliminate the target!" He tore forward, the massive blade of his GN sword sliding forward, locking into place just in time to tear through the machine in front of him. Dashing forward again, he cut through another unit, turning in time to return the blade to it's initial location, unveiling a small bore gun. The GN pistol, in this case built into the Exia's arm, fired, blasting through another two units, before returning again to the sword format to block another unit's attempt at hitting him with of all things, a massive scythe. Some people just took the whole Ninja heritage thing too far. A blast of pink flew past him, obliterating the weapon, and the arm attached to it, and the mobile suit attached to that. A glance at his systems alerted him to the newly arrived Virtue, and the oncoming form of Kyrios.

The massive white suit turned, bazooka bearing down on a horde that had chosen to aim itself at the new opponent. "GN Bazooka, Charging!" The bazooka's barrel glowed, as the sphere of particles and energy formed at it's base. "Firing GN Bazooka!" The wave motion gun unleashed it's power, the assistant barrels on the shoulders doing their part to add to the beam. Tieria swept the shot, slicing through swaths of mobile suits in the process.

* * *

Aboard a carrier not to far away, a blip appeared on the pilot's monitor. Calling down to the passenger section, he received an excited reply to head toward the combat that was occurring, and to prep the Flag for launch. Shivering slightly at the thought of going into an active war zone, with the new forces of Celestial Being there as well, the pilot turned the carrier toward the battle, as Orochimaru Aker's Flag was prepped for launch

* * *

Shooting down another unit, the remainder finally began to get the message that if they stood down they would be safe, the forces on both sides began to lay down arms. The battle here was almost over, but away from the main battle, Kyrios flew, a huge black container attached to the back. In the distance, an SRL military base stood, mobile suits standing at the ready, the Tierens prepped for battle. A click of Allelujah's finger, and the various slots on the container opened up, revealing an array of missiles. Another click, and they let fly, the missiles streaking across the sky to impact the base, slaughtering those inside.

"And now I've become a mass murderer... So be it!" Kyrios flew off into the distance, dropping the massive container along the way to ensure full power to flight systems. The dropped unit slammed into the ground, cutting a swath through the forest.

* * *

Meeting up along the way to the island, Tieria and Setsuna greeted each other tersely, suits flying in tandem across the ocean. Before long, Dynames and Kyrios caught up, the other pilots greeting each other in turn. Ahead of them lay the final mission target, a carrier ship filled to the brim with mobile suits. Breaking off, Virtue hovered lightly above the water, bringing his bazooka to bear. Flying out of the way, Dynames and Kyrios held position, while Exia flew higher still, ready to assist if the need came.

"GN Chakra Wave, charging!"

A massive orb began to appear before the mobile suit, growing in size as waves of energy crackled over the surface. The containers on Virtue's legs opened, supplying yet more particles, as all of it's armaments shone with energy.

"GN Chakra Wave, LAUNCHING!" At this, a much smaller beam flew from the weapons, impacting the orb, launching a wave easily the size of the carrier forward, slicing through waves and anything else in it's way. Impacting the carrier, suits began to fly, narrowly escaping the now destroyed vessel. Diving downward, Exia began to slice through them, cutting several units in half in one run. Dynames entered targeting mode, antenna sliding down with a resounding chunk as its rifle was brought up. Several shots later, and the remaining units were destroyed. As they hovered above the water's surface, catching their breath after the sudden combat, a chuckle could be heard over the comms. The three other pilots gave each other questioning looks over their comm screens as Allelujah began to laugh.

"Allelujah, you okay there? If you're going to have a mental breakdown, do it outside your suit, would ya? Troublesome." Lockon said, shaking his head at his teammate's odd behavior.

"Don't worry, I'm just fine! Peachy, one might say! Just enjoying the feeling of death!" The maniacal laughter quickly faded as Allelujah's hair shifted, showing the normally covered right eye, a difference in color apparent as the golden eye glimmered, a sharp contrast to the usual grey. "And by the way, my name is Hallelujah. Allelujah's not here right now."

* * *

Overhead, Orochimaru's carrier flew past the Gundam, as he and his Flag dropped out the back, heading straight for Exia. Reaching his preferred operational range, he flicked his wrists, twisting them and the joysticks into an odd pattern as his suit shifted from flight form to combat form. Keeping his momentum, he slammed his plasma blade forward, attempting to bisect the machine. Finding it blocked in a flash of movement, he retreated a short distance, blade still at the ready.

"So, you're the Gundam, eh? Can't say I think much of your motives, but those machines... With that sort of power at my hands, I could do so very much!"

"Tch... Who is this guy? Why now of all times?" Lockon and the others flew back, but Exia remained. "Setsuna, what're you doing? We need to go, now."

"Go on ahead, I'll catch up." Setsuna muttered, turning his machine to face the new threat.

"Fine, but if you lose that machine, you had better kill yourself before I get to you." Tieria threatened, before turning to continue on, to the shock of Lockon and the thankfully returned Allelujah.

"The hell Tieria? We're leaving him behind?" Allelujah half-shouted at the leaving Gundam. "What the hell?"

"We are not just 'leaving' him. Setsuna is perfectly capable of handling himself, and is best suited to taking care of this person. Now let's go." Shaking their heads at Tieria's stubbornness, the other two continued after him, leaving Setsuna to face off against this strange man.

"So. You attack us now. Why? Why do you need to fight?" Setsuna asked, his voice broadcast across the space between the two.

"Because I am the man who is obsessed about everything you are... GUNDAM!"

Author's Note: So here we have yet another chapter of GN-NINJA, and people are beginning to show their personalities. The only problems that I can think of are revealing Hallelujah early, and even then it just gives them another ace in the hole for later. With luck I can keep up this rate of writing, but that might be a bit of a pipe dream. Regardless, for reference and to remind you all, the so far revealed characters are as such, along with their counterparts. If I haven't tied a name to a character, I will not say their counterpart just yet.

Hinata Hyuga - Wang Liu Mei  
Orochimaru - Graham Aker  
Jiraiya - Billy Katagiri  
Sage of Six Paths - Aeolia Schenberg  
Ino Yamanaka - Louise Halevy  
Chōji Akamichi - Saji Crossroad (Note, he does still like eating, but since Ninja haven't been a thing for centuries, high calorie chakra food isn't made in bulk for the public, so he isn't exactly bulky.)  
A - Leader of the Union  
Kakashi Hatake - Patrick Colasour

And on the note of the Jūbi comment, let me just say that NO-ONE is a jinchūriki. Nope zilch nada. The Bijū are all somewhere special that I'll unveil in a good while. With that little tidbit, I take my leave of you. Ja Ne.

~Lux Out


	3. Mission Three: The Beginning ofa New Age

Mission Three: The Beginning of a New Age

"Because I am the man who is obsessed with everything you are... GUNDAM!"

Orochimaru brought his rifle to bear, launching shot after shot at Exia. Setsuna cursed under his breath, maneuvering around the shot with the practiced ease of one who had to deal with people shooting at him quite often. Another shot was blocked by Exia's blade, as Setsuna set the massive machine forward to attack. The Flag brought it's rifle up to block, the sharpened edge of the barrel slamming against the sword.

"So, this is the best you can do? Heh, and here I thought this would be a challenge!" Rushing forward, the Flag pushed past the giant sword, ramming into Exia's torso. Shaken by the impact, Setsuna shook the fuzz out of his head, before flying back to a safe distance. As Orochimaru moved to close the distance, Setsuna sliced forward, cutting the rifle in half.

"Is this the power of the Gundam? I suppose it's fate that has brought us together, since you weren't emitting that light... Then let us take this to the next level!" Drawing his sonic blade, he rushed forward, only for the arm to be cut off by a new weapon, a bright pink energy blade from a small hilt, held in the Exia's off hand. "W-What the? A beam type weapon? But those are just theory... So that's just how far ahead you are... We shall meet again young man, someday soon." He broke off the engagement, flying rapidly toward his ship. Setsuna watched on for a moment, before turning to fly in the direction of his comrades.

* * *

Aboard the carrier, Orochimaru stood, watching as the mechanics worked over the giant suit, tools sparking in the air as they fixed it.

"A pity, I rather liked that rifle, I finally got it calibrated just how I liked it..."

"Yea, but the data we got on that Gundam is completely worth the effort, so much so that it would have been worth losing the whole suit."

"The way that machine moved... That pilot must have been a young man, judging by the way he moved..."

Nodding his head at his friend's musings, Jiraiya turned his head to watch the radar, keeping an eye on the Gundam. Before his eyes, however, the blip just... disappeared. "Suppose that means that light is able to block them from all sorts of communications, not just cellular or radio waves."

* * *

Within Exia, Setsuna was doing some musing of his own. 'That man... Who was he? I need to get stronger, if fighting him was so much of a problem. Otherwise, I can't fight that _man_.'

* * *

Sitting at a computer, Kinue Akimichi was working away, doing her best to finish a report before her deadline. The name Sage of Six Paths stood out prominently at the top of her monitor, as a browser window waited to the side, a recording of the declaration paused as she took a break from her work. A grumbling behind her told her that her boss was on the move, and she looked up to find him hovering behind her.

"C'mon, Kinue! I need this report done last week!"

"Got it boss, just got a few things left to finish up. Interesting fact, this guy lived over two hundred years ago."

"So he's had this whole thing planned for over two centuries? The insanity of some people never ceases to amaze me. Keep up the good work, and get yourself something nice, I'm tossing you a bonus for this one." An envelope fluttered down in front of her, something she was quick to toss in her bag. He walked away, as Kinue sighed, cracking her knuckles as she went back to work.

* * *

Within the AAC, the head of intelligence, by the odd name of Zetsu, was being briefed on the self-same information as Kinue was in the process of uncovering, though he had a rather different view on the matter.

"So, that old bastard planned this far ahead? This will be troublesome, if he predicted what would happen, then who knows how much power those fools, Celestial Being, will have. This will increase our timetable. Tell the others; We move as soon as possible."

* * *

At the base of the SRL elevator, Lockon, Allelujah, and Tieria all stood around in casual dress, still clad in the colors of their piloting suits. Some small talk was exchanged, and the subject of Allelujah was breached more than once, only to be deflected as the light haired pilot mentioned that he would explain once they were back in space.

"So, to use the orbital elevators to get our suits back into space... Miss Sumeragi is quite the tactical forecaster..." Lockon mentioned off hand, admiring the blond forecaster's planning and foresight.

"I don't like this, it's too much of a risk of someone recognizing us." Allelujah muttered, glaring out from beneath his hair's fringe at people around them.

"Have some faith, it's not like Baa-chan's ever been particularly wrong before..." Tieria replied, the blond's odd penchant for nicknames coming through with great clarity. "Finally Setsuna, what, did you get lost on the way here?"

"It's in my report." Setsuna stated flatly as he walked up the group, an irritated look of distaste on his face.

"Think anyone will notice Virtue in all that camouflage?" Lockon wondered, looking to the others for an answer.

"We should be fine, after all, who would question more materials for one of the colonies?" Tieria said.

"Our main weakness here is the Ptolemaios's operational limits without the Chakra Furnaces, even with Kisame up there-"

"Not in public." Setsuna cut Allelujah off.

"Fine, fine, let's get going already. The train is about to leave. Troublesome." Lockon murmured, as the group turned and boarded the train.

Behind the group, a man of slightly older age entered the plaza, a large scar over one eye, and his arm loosely wrapped in bandages. A young man runs up to greet him, saluting his elder. "Sir! Here to escort you to the commander, sir!"

"No, I think I need to take a trip to Yugakure first. I don't believe this sort of thing without viewing it with my own eyes."

"Sir, yes sir, Danzō sir!"

* * *

Within the MSWAD headquarters, Orochimaru and Jiraiya waited in the debriefing room, prepared for the light lecture that they were sure to get from their commanding officer.

"Second Lieutenant Orochimaru Aker and Jiraiya Katagiri, you have been reassigned for you fight with the Gundam."

"Sir, with respect-"

"This isn't a demotion, soldier. This is, for all intents and purposes, a promotion. You are being transferred to a special task force, with the purpose of capturing and analyzing a Gundam, headed by Hiruzen Sarutobi."

"That old monkey? This should be interesting..." Jiraiya joked, as he and Orochimaru left the room to gather their things.

* * *

In a completely average school in the middle of Tanzaku Gai, Chōji Akimichi sits in class, bored out of his skull. The teacher's lecture on the four centuries of war between the armed bandit groups and the remains of a wandering ninja clan in Kusa had gone right over his head. A tap on his arm brought him back to the living, as Ino asked him if he'd thought about the future during lunch, and if she played any part.

"W-Well, I dunno, I suppose. As long as there's some good food around..." He answered rather vaguely, hoping to avoid his friend's wrath.

* * *

In a bar in a downtown in a city that shall not be named, a man sits down at the counter, next to a woman in old-Iwa clothing, herself enjoying a light martini as he himself ordered a rather stronger wine.

"Good taste. A rather nice vintage, though I prefer the 2208 myself."

"So, Miss Hyuga, was it? Is it time?"

"The third mission will begin on schedule." She said, pushing the olive around the edge of her drink daintily.

* * *

Within the SRL base, a large black container is being examined, poked, and prodded. Arriving at the scene, Danzō looked on, before a man in a scientist's uniform arrived as well.

"This is the container that the flying gundam dropped. It contains no new technologies, but has no markings or design that designate it as being made by any known manufacturer or nation." Looking over the information that the man handed him, Danzō nodded his agreement, before turning to look at the container.

"So, this is what that man was up to when he said he would change the world..."

* * *

Within the new base for the Gundam task squad, Jiraiya found himself rather shocked as he looked at the data from the Flag.

"So much power... It's capable of putting out at least six times the amount as the Flag!"

Shaking his head, Orochimaru grinned. "That power... With that kind of maneuvering, I could do anything."

"As far as I can tell, the maneuverability comes from that light it emits."

To their slight shock, their mentor and now leader, Hiruzen Sarutobi spoke up from behind them, bringing them out of their interest. "With this information, it has become apparent that we must capture a Gundam if we want that sort of power. Hello boys, nice of you to drop in once in a while. Wish I could say the same for Tsunade."

"Professor! When did you get here?"

"Oh, no more than an hour ago, you know how it is with these impatient people. Now then, I hear you need your Flag tuned, eh Orochimaru?"

"Yes, I want you to tune it as high as possible, and to disregard normal protocol for pilot safety. I'll need all the power I can get." Before he could continue, an alarm went up, the klaxon sounding off across the compound. "An alarm? What for?"

"The Gundam have appeared again, in what appears to be the former nation state of Kusa!"

"Damn it, so soon? Looks like I won't have time to take you up on that offer just yet, Professor. Round up the Flags! We're going hunting!" Orochimaru cried out, as he ran for his flag, the mechanics already shucking cables as if the machine was on fire.

* * *

A blast flew by Exia's head as Setsuna launched himself forward, blade slicing through the rusting mech. A pink shot flew by in reply to the prior one, tearing through the mech attempting to gun down Exia. A glance at the monitor showed just how close Lockon had come to hitting him. Eh, a difference of centimeters. He would live. Moving on, he faced down another group before they suddenly threw down their weapons, turning and running as they did. Turning, he found himself staring down a large, blue combat mech, nothing like the group he had just been fighting. A blip on his monitor indicated that the pilot was hailing him, and he opened a one way audio channel. A talking opponent is a stupid opponent.

"So, you're one of the new models, hm? Seems to me that a suit like that should be used by someone with a purpose. Someone like... Me." The channel went silent, before the darker blue machine dashed forward, a golden glyph appearing on it's faceplate as it moved. Pulling up his sword, he blocked the sonic blade, before retaliating, slashing away at the suit. To Setsuna's surprise, the mech managed to bend backwards, the blade barely missing the chest paneling, before leaping back up, arm already in flight as he swung again. The two clashed again, before parting and returning, until again, a hail came.

"Those moves... My, my, you're one of those little Konoha brats that I taught. You might remember me; Itachi Uchiha."

At that Setsuna froze. That voice. He knew that voice. It was _him_. The bastard who had done _it_. And now... Now he would pay. Grabbing up the small pistol from the holster in the siding of the cockpit, he flashed out a message to the other suit.

* * *

"What the... The little punk's sending me something... What? He want's me to come out of the cockpit? Kid, you must be as stupid as I thought if you thought I was going to fall for something as simple as-" In that moment, Itachi fell silent, as the cockpit of the Gundam began to open. "H-He's serious? Got to give the little brat credit, he's got a pair. Might as well, I suppose." A dark chuckle on his lips, he grabbed his own pistol before initiating the opening sequence.

He squinted through the light outside, his helmet automatically beginning to darken in the sunlight.  
"So, you're one of those Konoha brats, eh? So whatd'd ya want, to give me a welcome hug?" The figure from the Gundam shook his head, before reaching up to his helmet. 'What is that little idiot doing now? Showing his face to an enemy? Oh this should be good. Wonder if I'll recognize him.' A click came from across the gap, before the pilot shrugged off his helmet, revealing... A face that looked all too familiar. "N-No. It can't be... Sasuke? Little Sasuke-kun is all grown up?" A more manic grin began to grow on his own face as he tapped the side of his own helmet, the visor sliding up, deep black eyes staring across the divide at the man he last saw when as a boy.

"Itachi... I will end you for what you did! You... You killed them!"

"Who now? Use your words, little brother. Use them well, before I kill you for insolence."

"All of them! Every last cousin, uncle, EVERYONE! And now... Now I'll kill you!"

Itachi glimpsed a quick smattering of bright red from his brother's face, before leaping back into the hollow of his cockpit as a bolt of pink shot through where he had been. Powering up, he turned to fight his little brother once more.

"Oh, little brother, it's simply been too long since I had a good assassination attempt! And you've gone and learned about chakra, and unlocked your sharingan to boot, oh I _knew_ I picked well. Now then, little brother, fight for your life!" A glimmer of madness shone in his eyes as red began to bleed from cracks in the black of his eye, eventually flooding over the whole thing, save three tomoe shaped pools of black around the smallest dot of black in the center.

AN: Hello, and thank you for continuing to stay with me in our adventure through madness. I am your host, Lux, and tonight, I give to you; The Secrets of Who Is Currently Loyal To Who!  
At current, we have five contending factions, the AAC, the SRL, the USV, Celestial Being, and of course, everyone else!  
And here we go;  
Setsuna F. Seiei AKA Sasuke Uchiha - Celestial Being  
Lockon Stratos AKA *CLASSIFIED* - Celestial Being  
Tieria Erde AKA *CLASSIFIED* - Celestial Being  
Allelujah/Hallelujah Haptism AKA *CLASSIFIED/CLASSIFIED* - Celestial Being  
Danzō Smirnov - SRL  
Orochimaru Aker - USV  
Jiraiya Katagiri - USV  
Hiruzen Sarutobi AKA The Professor - USV  
Kakashi Colasour - AAC  
Hinata Hyuga AKA (In some underworld circles) Wang Lu Mei - Celestial Being?  
A - USV  
Itachi Uchiha AKA (To the general public) Ali Al Sachez - Himself  
Ino Yamanaka, Chōji Akimichi, Kinue Akimichi - Civilians  
Zetsu - ?  
If I've missed anyone, let me know in the reviews. Also, here's a hint: Lockon is not Shikamaru, despite his earlier actions. He's just kinda lazy that way. Itachi is more than a little insane, though that doesn't mean he doesn't have his priorities straight. Ja Ne!

-Lux


End file.
